


The heat wants what it wants

by bug_wish89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Orgasm, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_wish89/pseuds/bug_wish89
Summary: Stiles' heats aren't like the other's. He's never wanted sex, only cuddles and skin contact. He thinks it's a good idea to have Derek around for the next one but when it happens he finds it's not Derek his nose is leading him to.





	The heat wants what it wants

Stiles arranges for Derek to be there for his next heat because the guy's a born wolf and has better control, he also trusts Derek not to bite him. He tells Scott and the others they can stay for cuddles if they want. Stiles has different heats than the other's, more platonic, usually he just cuddles with Scott and his dad, even Melissa has been there sometimes.  


When the heat finally comes, he drives to the loft but in the elevator the heat starts to get stronger than ever before. Stiles wrenches the door to the loft open and calls to Derek, closing his eyes and walking towards the delicious scent he noticed from the hallway while he removes his shirt. When he reaches a warm firm body he grasps it around the middle, nuzzling his face into their ribs. 

There are hands pushing at his shoulders and he can hear Scott struggling with Derek about something. He gets annoyed by the hands and slaps them away, mumbling "Stop it." He opens his eyes and sees Scott holding Derek back with some difficulty. Then he looks up he sees Peter's shocked and pink face. Then Stiles' focus shifts to the werewolf's thick, lovely "Neck!" He shouts then stuffs his face there, kitten licking at the skin while he wraps his arms and legs around Peter. He rips open Peter's shirt and smears their naked chests against each together. 

He can hear Derek growl and start to come closer but Stiles' head turns for a moment as he snarls violently at the alpha, before clinging tighter to his mate. Scott is doing his best to stop Derek who is shouting that Peter can't be trusted with the teenager but Stiles can't get enough of the older wolf's heady, warm scent, his lips start trembling with need. His skin feels like it's on fire, he wrenches himself towards the table beside them, pulling Peter down against his front, caccooning himself under the body heat of the older werewolf, nuzzling and licking at the skin near his face. Whining at the lack of enthusiasm and grip from the arms around him, he finally feels them curl around him tightly, his whole body tightening and arching like when he yawns, uncontrollable as he climaxes dryly. He cuddles closer as his heat wanes for a few seconds and he gets sleepy warm under his mate. 

He hears Scott ask him if he's okay, Stiles coos happily in response. After a minute the hard table under him irks his senses and his lips and jaw start quivering again. He focuses on speaking, something near impossible during his heats and stutters out the word "Couch". Feeling strong arms lift him, he shivers as his naked back hits the air so he clings closer as he's carried over to the now empty couch. 

After Peter sits with the teen in his lap, Stiles pulls and pushes until he's arranged with Peter laying in front of him with Stiles' back against the back of the couch, sandwiched in on both sides. He brings his arms in close and burrows his head down under Peter's chin and against his chest, feeling the wolf's arms fold him in closely, the tip of Stiles' tongue tasting the hot flesh of Peter's collarbone. He nuzzles and let's out a questioning distressful mewl, Peter responds with a long low noise Stiles feels vibrate through Peter's chest and into his, body arching in orgasm again as his mate finally vocalizes. 

The heat cools after and he lifts his head up to look at his mate's face then leans forward to rub his cheeks and mouth against the stubble on Peter's jaw. His arms stretch up above his head and he presses his chest closer. Peter's hands move to hold Stiles' arms up, holding near the boy's elbows as he mouths at the soft skin under Stiles' biceps, his scruff scratching against them as he sucks at the pale skin, Stiles' arching against him in pleasure as he orgasms again. He makes small needy noises as his mate kisses gently at his reddened skin. Body tingling he pushes Peter onto his back and lays atop him, arm reaching behind himself, searching. 

He hears Scott say blanket, a moment later one gets tossed over top of them. Stiles pulls the edges down to tuck it tight around them with his elbows on either side of Peter's chest, his legs stretching out and laying atop Peter's. He can feel his mates sex, hard and wet where the tip sticks out the top of his pants and Stiles squirms his belly against it, his mate's hands, fisted over his shoulders, pull him in tighter as Peter's hips raise up for one long grind before hot liquid splashes between their bellies. Stiles' face heats and he slides down so it smears over his belly and chest before climbing back up and resting his head under his mate's chin, blanket pulled tight except where his fist holds a portion open near his face, so they can smell his mate's spend on his skin.  


After a small break he rolls them off the couch and plunks onto the floor with Peter on top of him. He knocks Peter's arms aside until his full weight is pressing down on him. Stiles has gone nonverbal and cuddly but he hears the loft's door close as everyone leaves them alone, Scott finally convincing Derek that Peter doesn't seem to be out of control. With his mate over him and weighing him down he nuzzles and naps, Peter very gently kissing at his shoulder and neck.


End file.
